My Imaginary Kirkland
by HetaRussia
Summary: "When I was a child, I had a imaginary friend his name was Oliver..." Story told from America POV and Arthur POV


**HetaRussia, and this a story based off 2P Iggy and 1P America. This has been laying around in my Kindle for a while and I wanted to share it. **

* * *

Ever since I was a child, I had a imaginary friend. His name was Oliver. Me and Oliver did so many things together! Dude, he was the coolest! Thing is Arthur never saw him...

And another weird thing is, whenever Arthur would leave to go either to meetings, the store, or just so happen not to be in the same vacinity, Oliver would appear.

We had the greatest of fun, I cant really recall what we did but the one thing I do remember being a lot of fun is making cupcakes! His cupcakes were tasty! The flavor, I cant really describe, but it was all to familiar. Thing is Arthur never loved Oliver's cupcakes, he would spit then out and look horrified, telling me to throw it away.

I tried explaining to Arthur it was made by Oliver and Arthur said nothing.

But as I grew older Oliver and my antics grew more daring. I often found myself punished for Oliver's games. But I didn't mind, I remember one time, Arthur asked me to draw Oliver, and I did.

I drew Arthur, but instead of blonde hair, his was a very light blonde, his outfit looked like Arthurs but instead of a tie he had a bow, and his clothes were pinks, purples, blues, and whites. His eyes were a light blue. Arthur just laughed and ruffled my hair.

Well, at one point Arthur told me he was leaving to go somewhere. And I was heartbroken because he was leaving me...but as soon as he left, there was Oliver at the front door. I laughed and played with Oliver, he taught me too. We lived together until Arthur came back.

Then one day, Arthur was getting on my nerves, he was bossing me around and I couldn't take it anymore! I told Oliver and he said "Then rebel! Make his life a living nightmare, like the time he left you all alone!"

And I did!

After that I never saw Oliver again. I guess its because I became a independent country.

* * *

I always thought Alfred was making up this lie, about a man that looked just like, but calls himself Oliver. I would laugh and joke about it to the other adult personifications, but they would always tell me "Keep an eye out. " or "Keep Alfred with you at all times!" I thought it was all rubbish. Though most these warnings came from Yao.

I thought nothing of up until it came the year 1783, when the Revolutionary War ended.

I was alone, and crying in the snow. I felt hollow and so much emotions welded up. That's when I heard crunching, foot steps of someone approaching.

" 'Ello Govna!" said a voice that sounded like my very own! I snapped my head up, he looked exactly like me, features and all! Except, like Alfred described his eyes were a pale blue, and his hair a pale to white blonde!

"-giggle- So...all alone now are we?" he said

"-giggles- Now I wonder where the lad got this idea, from...Surely not from his good older brother? -giggles-"

I stared at him, and the smug look on his ugly mug told me all to well who told Alfred to do this! I leapt up and lunged at him grabbing him by the throat "You low life good for nothing, doppleganger!" I screamed and punched his freckled face, with the blow his head lolled to the left.

I was breathing heavily, I swallowed hard and turned my back, that's when I heard wild laughter "You hit, like a bloody girl!" he said laughing widely still. I whirled around and my eyes widen, aside from the fact he was rubbing his chin, he looked unharmed! "Your a funny lad~. -giggles- Ally told me all about you~!" he said clapping his hands and bowing some. I  
was now angered, I dashed forward and he simply balled his hand and when I was close enough he, in a blinding speed he hit me square in the stomach, I barely registered that he moved because the next thing I knew he was behind me and kicked me to the ground, I struggled to get up but he met me there...with one foot to my back.

"You know...I always knew you never liked Alfred..." he then giggled madly! "And to make sure you never forget that, every July 4th...you'll be forced to relive this day!" he then laughed widely.

I became angery at this point, how dare he say how I feel! "That's not true! I loved Alfred I- " "Shut up you bloody lair! If you truely loved him you wouldn't have left him for all that long! Your curse is wavy I said earlier...your forever haunted on July 4th!" he snapped. He kicked me in the back of my head, before walking away.

I had to know he was, I got to my feet I held my stomach and cried out "Who are you? And why do you mock me!?" I said painfully, his reply shook me to the core.

"My name is Oliver Kirkland...and I'm your Second Player..." he then fell into a fit of mad laughs before being swallowed up in the blizzard that suddenly formed, I dropped to my knees and sobbed.

* * *

**Okay I'm still working on all my stories and don't worry they will be completed. I'm having issues with Cleverbot so my Cleverbot story is on hold. Cleverbot doesn't seem to work anymore with my computer but the other stories will go on.**


End file.
